Icestar's Love
by Icestar51
Summary: First story about Icestar. Join him as he confesses his love to a cat named Willowfur. Supposed to be a oneshot, ended up a twoshot. Sorry about that. Story told by Copperfur, Icestar's son.
1. Chapter 1: Short Confession

**Icestar: Icestar does not own Warriors. He owns the characters in this story, but not the concept. At least, I don't think so. Erins?**

**Erins: "shakes heads no"**

**Icestar: Okay, there you have it. Icestar doesn't own Warriors!**

Twoshot: Icestar's Love

Copperfur sat in the nursery. "Well, my kits, would you like to hear a story?"

Leopardkit looked up to his father. "Yes, I want to hear a story!" he asked eagerly.

Copperfur smiled at him. "Well, Leopardkit, I will tell you about my father, the great Icestar. I will tell you a story when he was still a warrior."

By this time, Leopardkit's siblings, Frostkit and Willowkit, had padded over to join them. Copperfur looked down."I see you would like to listen, also. Well, the story began like this…"

* * *

Many moons ago…

Iceclaw looked around nervously. He was planning to ask the love of his life, Willowfur, to be his mate. He glanced around anxiously for her, but didn't see her emerge from the warriors den.

Just then, the dawn patrol arrived. Iceclaw was pleased to see that Willowfur was there. He trotted over. "Willowfur…can I speak to you for a moment?"

Willowfur nodded. "Okay, Iceclaw. Let's go."

Iceclaw padded out of the camp, with Willowfur following. They passed Bramblefur guarding the camp.

"Where you going?" Bramblefur asked.

"Hunting." Iceclaw responded.

"Be back before moonhigh." Bramblefur joked. Iceclaw threw him an annoyed look, and left the camp. Willowfur was right behind him.

"Iceclaw, where are we going? I thought we were hunting." Willowfur wondered.

Iceclaw sighed. "Willowfur, we're going to Dawnhill. I have to tell you something."

Willowfur looked puzzled, but responded. "Okay."

Iceclaw reached the bottom of Dawnhill, and jumped onto the side. He swiftly ran to the top, and waited for Willowfur to appear. When she did, he gestured her over to the edge overlooking the sun.

"Iceclaw, what do you want?" Willowfur asked.

Iceclaw sighed and hesitated. "Look, Willowfur, I love you."

Willowfur looked shocked. "Iceclaw? You love me?"

Iceclaw placed a paw over her. "Yes, Willowfur, I do. Will you be my mate?"

Willowfur had a shocked look on her face, then smiled. "Yes, Iceclaw. I will be your mate. I love you, too."

They snuggled together, and watched the rising sun come up into the sky, and then they returned to camp.


	2. Chapter 2: Copper and Storm

**Icestar: I own myself, my mate, and my kits. I also own the other queens, warriors, apprentices, kits, and medicine cat. Also the leader. But not Warriors!**

One moon later…

Willowfur rushed out of the medicine cat den and over to Iceclaw. "Iceclaw! I'm going to have our kits. Isn't it great?"

Iceclaw looked up and swelled with pride. "I'm going to be a father. Willowfur, my mate, you'll be a wonderful mother. To our kits."

"To our kits." Willowfur echoed.

"When did Featherleaf say to expect them?"

"Two moons. I can't wait until then." Willowfur smiled at Iceclaw.

"I'm going on the hunting patrol. Move into the nursery, I'll catch you the tastiest piece of prey in the forest."

Willowfur nodded and entered the nursery. Iceclaw headed over to the camp entrance.

"So, Bramblefur, where's Sparrowtail and Stonepaw? Aren't they joining us on this patrol?"

Bramblefur cleared his throat. "Yes, they are."

Iceclaw stared at him. "This isn't the joker I know. What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about my sister's kits."

"Willowfur? She'll be a great mother."

"I know that, but what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong, she'll be okay."

Just then, Sparrowtail and Stonepaw arrived. "You guys ready?" Sparrowtail asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Bramblefur replied.

Two moons later…

Featherleaf rushed into the nursery, where Willowfur was giving birth. "Got to hurry, got to hurry." she whispered to herself.

Featherleaf turned to her apprentice. "Greenpaw, get the herbs, NOW!" Greenpaw rushed out of the nursery to retrieve the herbs. Featherleaf turned back to Willowfur.

"Push, push, PUSH!" Featherleaf urged her.

Willowfur pushed, and her first kit came out. "How many more?" she managed to croak.

"One more." Featherleaf answered. Willowfur sighed in relief.

Willowfur then pushed, pushed like never before, and Iceclaw, who had just walked in, urgently started licking the first kit.

"There you go. Two beautiful kits." Featherleaf announced.

Willowfur turned to Iceclaw. "You name them."

Iceclaw turned to the kits. One was a gray tom, and the other was a brown tom. "Their names are…"

* * *

"What are their names, Father?" Leopardkit asked.

"Well." Copperfur said. "Their names were Copperkit and Stormkit."

Frostkit had been thinking about this, and she had come up with an answer. "You're Copperkit, aren't you?"

Copperfur smiled. "You figured it out. I was one of those kits. My brother, Stormfur, is out patrolling right now. Would you like to see him when he returns?"

"Yes, oh, please, yes!" the kits chanted.

"I'll make sure to see him when he returns. But now, go take a nap. You need it."

Leopardkit and Frostkit headed over to their mother, but Willowkit stayed behind. She turned to Copperfur. "Am I named after Willowfur?"

"Yes, you are named after my mother. She is still around, you can see her some time. I'll take you, and only you, if you want."

"Yes, please!"

"Okay, Willowkit. See you soon!"

"One more thing." Willowkit squealed. "Can you tell us another story about Icestar soon?"

Copperfur smiled. "Yes, Willowkit, I will."


End file.
